The Amazing World of Gumball The Game
by RegulartimeofgumballZ
Summary: the family find out that their world is a big video game
1. Sweet Chodai

Chapter 1- Sweet Chodai

(Richard's POV)

As I dosed off in my sleep I descended into a dream that I never wanted to leave. I was in the land of chocolate! Chocolate bunnies hopping all over the place, it was raining fudge and no wife nagging me about heart attacks and stuff. I ate a lamppost, a wall and a roof! Then a snooty white bunny came up to me and said "excuse me fatty, you're eating our world!" I replied "hey, you're like that bunny from that story! Umm what was it… oh yeah! Alice goes to idiotville!" after he replied, "for your information, I am the white chocolate bunny Mayor Chodai" "hey white chocolate isn't real chocolate, it dosent contain coco powder!" I replied. "Well if I'm not real chocolate, the you wouldn't be interned in eating me!" he replied. "Well I'm still hungry and I don't care that I'm also a bunny…" I said. He then told me "you have to get me first!" Then he ran off to the top of the chocolate land cake. And a bunch of fountains with Nicole's face on top appeared and chocolate bunnies jumped out of them. I smased the fountains and ate all of the bunnies. Then I ate Mayor Chodai and the cake. Then I woke up with Gumball and Darwin looking at me.


	2. 魔法の変換アサシン(Magical Transforming Assassin)

Chapter 2 – 魔法の変換アサシン (Magical Transforming Assassin)

(Gumball's POV)

Note- *reference to Highschool of the dead  
I and Darwin had wakening up dad from his dream about running crazy through a city made of chocolate. We told him it was just a dream, then he yelled, "IT WAS ONLY A DREAM!? DANG YOU REALTY!". "Whoa, no need to almost swear!" Darwin said. "Sorry Boys, what do you need?" asked dad. "We need you to drive us to Rip-off stop so we can get…" I said. Then Darwin and I continued "GRAND THEFT DASIY MEETS *COLLAGE OF THE DEAD*!" "Is your mom ok with this game?" asked Dad. "Yes" I replied. "Ok let's go" he then told us. Dad dropped us off at Rip-off stop. We went in the shop and we told Larry "One copy of Grand Theft Daisy meets Collage of the dead please." "Guys, this game is rated M for mature" he replied. "Don't worry, I have ID" I Said. "This is just a Members card to Shin'ya no Night club (深夜のナイトクラブ) (Night club Of Midnight)" Larry said. "It's free access to an exclusive japanese night club where member eat, drink and dance for free and Ladies love to go there" I said. "This never happened" He replied while handing us a copy of the game. As we walked out Darwin asked me "How could you afford a Card to Shin'ya No night club?" "No, No it's just dad's old Cal's Calzone Zone eater card with the Shin'ya No Night club Card Design on it." I replied. Then mom was walked by and saw us. "Boys, What Video game did you just buy?" she asked. She then took the game from us looked at it and said "I've heard of this Game! It's when you run around as Daisy the donkey, steeling stuff, Shooting zombies and teaming up with Collage girls that where skimpy outfits!" "I'm putting this in a place you will dare to go in to, Richard's Underwear Drawer!" then she walked away. "Awww! Now we have nothing to play!" Darwin Complained, while walking home. Then a miracle happened. A book fell from the sky and landed in front of us. I picked it up and read the book. "The Simpsons Game? Why would we need this?" asked Darwin. Then another book fell from the sky. In the same place and we read that too. Then I Said "The Amazing world of Gumball: the Game? Darwin started reading it. "Oh my! It's saying we all have powers Us, Mrs. Mom, Mr. Dad and Anais! We both have the power to transform in to heroes!" Then the music for Hyper Blossom from Powerpuff girls Z (Japanese Music) played while I did a transformation. I had a white assassins creed hood on, and I had a with samurai sword with a dragon detail on it. A t the end, I yelled "MAHO NO HENKAN ASASHIN (魔法の変換アサシン) (Magical Transforming Assassin). Then, Darwin transformed with Rolling Bubbles' music (Again Japanese Ver.) He got an Obi with a dragon detail and Hidden blades and a pair of metal boxing gloves. Then he Yelled "MAHO NO HENKAN KIKKU (魔法の変換キック) (Magical Transforming Sidekick). "WOW! We are transforming Superheroes!" I said. Then Dad passed by in the car and asked why we are dress up like that. Then we told him about the powers and how we are about to test them out. Then we saw a some bullies from our school try to break in the museum. "Hey, let's try to stop them from whatever they are doing!" Darwin yelled. And so we went to the museum to stop them.


End file.
